Werepeen
by San-fan1
Summary: Brittany a toujours été naïve. Et Santana, sa meilleure amie, l'a toujours aimé et accepté comme ça. Mais jusqu'où la naîveté de la jeune blonde les mènera t'elle alors qu'elles font une soirée pyjama à deux chez Santana? ONE Shot, purely Smut. Attention: GirlPeen!Santana


**Title:** Werepeen

**Author: **San-fan1

**Rating:** M car cette fiction parle purement et uniquement de choses rating M ^^

**Avertissement : DANS CETTE FICTION, SANTANA EST UNE FILLE QUI POSSEDE UNE PENIS**. D'où le Girl!Peen!Santana. Ne lisez pas ça si vous êtes déjà choqués. Pour les autres, cette fic est à prendre au 3ème degré, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^

** Disclaimer** :Je ne possède rien, je m'inspire juste du travail des auteurs de Glee. Et du talent immense de ses acteurs.

* * *

_**Santana Lopez a une étrange particularité. Elle est ce que l'on appelle une werepeen. Bien que née fille des pieds à la tête, à son adolescence, son anatomie s'est mise à subir une modification inattendue. En effet, désormais chaque mois et à la même période, ses parties intimes féminines disparaissent pour laisser place à un pénis. Passés les trois jours, elle retrouvait sa chatte.**_

_**Santana s'était renseigné et avait découvert qu'il existait d'autres personnes comme elle, bien que celles-ci soient rares. Malgré cela Santana restait très complexée par le gros pénis qu'elle avait périodiquement entre les jambes. Et quel pénis ! Avec les années il s'était de plus en plus développé, pour atteindre maintenant 8 pouces et demi lorsqu'il était en érection.**_

_**Mal à l'aise elle gardait le secret et seuls ses parents étaient au courant.**_

_**Ses parents s'étaient absentés pour le week-end. Elle avait là maison pour elle. Elle aurait voulu être un peu seule car ce matin elle s'était réveillée avec son pénis. Généralement, lorsqu'elle était dans cet état elle préférait éviter Brittany. Mais Brittany avait insisté pour venir faire une soirée pyjama chez elle ce soir. Et comme toujours elle avait cédé à sa meilleure amie.**_

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvèrent toutes les deux assises sur le lit de Santana alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Le Disney qu'elles regardaient touchait à sa fin. Du moins…le Disney que Brittany regardait, car Santana elle regardait Brittany.

Brittany était adossée à la tête du lit de la brune. Elle portait un tee-shirt gris, sans soutien gorge, qui moulait parfaitement ses petits seins et un court short de pyjama. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes alors que ses yeux brillaient d'émerveillement devant chaque scènes du Roi lion qui défilait à l'écran.

Santana mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Elles l'avaient déjà fais plusieurs fois. A des fêtes devant tout le monde ou chez elles quand elles dormaient l'une chez l'autre. Mais elles n'étaient jamais allées plus loin. Leurs petites séances laissaient toujours Santana très excitée. C'est la raison pour laquelle depuis un moment déjà elle se retenait d'embrasser Brittany craignant une érection. Erection qui serait très difficile à cacher.

Finalement, malgré tout bon sens, sous l'influence d'une pulsion, Santana commença à déposer des petits bisous dans le creux du cou de la blonde. Brittany se mit à rire. Elle tourna la tête vers Santana. Santana remonta et déposa des bisous sur sa joue, avant de déposer un petit smack sur sa bouche. Puis 2, puis 3. Brittany se mit à répondre au baiser.

Comme toujours, c'était délicieux. Santana fit glisser lentement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Brittany, demandant l'entrée. Brittany lui accorda promptement et leurs langues se touchèrent, les faisant gémir toute les deux. Leurs langues se caressèrent avec douceur d'abord. Puis le baiser devint plus fougueux. Santana pénétrait farouchement la bouche de Brittany, recherchant avidement sa langue, faisant gémir Brittany.

Santana sentait son pénis durcir dangereusement. Elle savait qu'elle devrait arrêter ce baiser maintenant. Mais étonnamment, ce n'est pas elle mais Brittany qui l'interrompit. Santana la regarda avec étonnement. Brittany avait les yeux bien plus sombres qu'avant et les lèvres gonflées

« San on devrait arrêter, sinon sa va recommencer ! » dis Brittany, l'air embêtée.

« Qu'est ce qui va recommencer ? » lui demanda Santana en la regardant.

« J'aurais mal entre mes cuisses. » Dis Brittany en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

Le cœur de Santana qui battait déjà vite s'accéléra brutalement. Voulais t'elle dire que… ? La bouche de Santana devint sèche. Elle se força tout de même à reprendre la parole.

« Comment sa ? Explique-moi ? » Dis t'elle avec une voix un peu plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Oui, c'est entre mes cuisses. Ca devient tout humide et tout gonflé. Et après ça se contracte tout seul.» répondis la blonde, innocemment, en se tortillant.

Santa rougit furieusement. Brittany se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle était entrain de lui dire ? Clairement pas. La bite de Santana grossissait à un rythme infernal. Elle se rendant bien compte que sa petite culotte et son short de pyjama ample devenait insuffisant pour masquer son érection déjà imposante.

« Les bouts des mes seins sont tout durs aussi et très sensibles » ajouta Brittany, après réflexion.

Santana bugga, la bouche ouverte. Totalement choquée par les révélations de Brittany. Au fond d'elle une joie intense se répandit à la confirmation qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir toutes ses choses.

Devant l'expression choquée de la brune, la blonde paniqua.

« Tu crois que c'est grave ? » Brittany commença à pleurnicher.

« Non ! Non ! » S'écria Santana se reprenant « Ce n'est rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est tout à fait normale »

Les pleurs de Brittany cessèrent un peu.

« Je me sentirais plus rassurée si tu regardais. » dis Brittany entre deux hoquets.

Attendez ! Brittany veut me montrer son sexe… ?! Pensa Santana totalement éberluée.

« Euh… je ne sais pas si… » Commença San.

Les pleurnicheries de Britt reprirent de plus belle.

« Non c'est bon ! Ok ! Je vais t'occulter ! » S'empressa de dire Santana, ne pouvant résister à la détresse de sa meilleure amie.

« C'est vrai ? Les yeux de Brittany s'illuminèrent pleins d'espoir.

« Oui, enlèves ton short et ta culotte » dis Santana avec plus de détermination.

Brittany ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle souleva ses fesses du lit enlevant d'un même geste son short et sa culotte. Elle les laissa tomber à côté du lit.

Puis elle se mit à l'aise. Le haut de sa tête reposant contre l'entête du lit, allongée. Son tee-shirt moulant merveilleusement ses petits seins et le bas de son corps totalement nu.

Elle écarta grand les jambes, en se cambrant, s'exposant totalement. Puis montra du bout du doigt sa chatte à Santana en disant :

« C'est ici que ça fait mal. » avec une petite moue.

Santana avait placé son visage au-dessus de la cuisse gauche de Brittany. Ses yeux se rivant instantanément sur le sexe offert et sans défense de Brittany.

Son cœur battait à une vitesse infernale. Elle avait l'impression qu'il battait directement dans ses tempes. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres.

Le sexe de Brittany était si beau. Parfaitement épilé, elle pouvait voir que ses lèvres intimes étaient déjà toutes gonflées et rose pâle.

Santana voulait toucher. Et elle le fit. Elle posa deux doigts sur sa fente humide et les fit monter et descendre le long des plis de la jeune fille. Brittany haleta et se cambra davantage. C'est ce que Santana faisait lorsqu'une quantité importante du liquide intime de Brittany se rependit sur ses doigts. Brittany couinait maintenant. Comme en transe, Santana porta les deux doigts humides à sa bouche. « Humm… » Gémit-elle en les suçant, Brittany était délicieuse.

Elle rêvait d'enfouir sa tête entre les cuisses de Brittany et de la lécher jusqu'à plus soif MAIS sa bite la rappela à l'ordre. Elle était maintenant dure comme la roche. Et terriblement palpitante. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, les yeux rivés sur le minou ouvert et dégoulinant de Brittany, elle sentait sa bite se débattre contre sa petite culotte trop serrée.

Il _fallait _qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que Brittany s'occupe d'elle. _Maintenant_.

C'est là qu'elle eu une idée. Elle allait utiliser la naïveté de Brittany. Elle dit :

« Je sais ce que tu as. Ton minou est affamé, Britt. »

« Ah ? »Dis Brittany en se redressant ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

« Oui, ta chatte a besoin d'un lait spécial pour la nourrir… Une fois nourrie, elle ne te fera plus souffrir.» ajouta t'elle tentant de ne pas rougir à l'aberration des ses propres propos.

« Un lait spécial ? » Les yeux de Brittany s'illuminèrent. « Mais où le trouve t-on ? »

« On ne le trouve pas, on le récolte.» dit Santana en tentant de rester calme.

« J'en veux ! » s'écria Brittany avec impatience.

« Justement, j'en ai exceptionnellement en réserve. » dit San. Dieu ! Brittany la croyait ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à lui faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, pensa Santana.

« Donnes, donnes, donnes ! » Brittany s'était redressée et sautillait sur le lit, impatiente et ravie.

Santana rit et décida de se lancer. D'un geste, elle abaissa son short et sa culotte et les jetta au pied du lit. Dévoilant ainsi son épais et long pénis, presque totalement érigé, à Brittany.

Brittany ouvrit de grands yeux en s'avançant dans sa direction. Elle crût reconnaitre un pénis mais ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle était tellement plus long et plus gros que celui des garçons avec lesquels elle avait couché qu'elle n'en était pas sûre. Est-ce que c'est un pénis quand même ? se demanda-t-elle, se concentrant au maximum devant cette question difficile.

Cependant elle oublia vite ses questions quand Santana lui dit :

« Le lait se trouve à l'intérieur. Si tu le caresses et le lèche, il deviendra bien dur. Alors il pourra allez à l'intérieur de toi et nourrir ton minou. »

Brittany ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avant que San ai le temps de réagir, elle avait déjà empoignée le pénis palpitant. Santana retint un cri. Lentement, elle se baissa, la bouche entrouverte, sur le membre érigé. Elle sortit d'abord la langue et lécha le gland rouge et gonflé de Santana. « Humm » gémit Brittany pendant que Santana laissait échapper un petit cri. Après cela, Santana ne fut plus que gémissements.

Puis Brittany baissa sa bouche le long du membre, avant de commencer à sucer avidement. Essayant d'en prendre le plus possible dans sa bouche, elle n'hésitait pas à creuser ses joues au maximum. Mais même avec la plus grande volonté, Brittany ne pouvait pas prendre plus de la moitié du pénis de Santana dans sa bouche. Elle fit sortir le pénis de sa bouche et se mis à en lécher chaque recoin…

Une goutte du liquide blanc et gluant de Santana apparut en haut de son gland. Brittany la lécha lentement du bout de la langue et l'avala en gémissant.

« Je peux en avoir un peu ? »

« Non ! » répondis Santana un peu plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'était pas assez à l'aise avec son pénis pour laisser Brittany avaler son sperme. Mais surtout, maintenant elle voulait absolument pénétrer Brittany. « N'oublies pas, c'est pour ton minou » ajouta-t-elle.

Brittany fit la moue mais recommença à sucer. Brittany était vraiment gourmande. Santana eu hâte de retrouver sa chatte, avide de voir ce que serait capable de faire Brittany avec cette bouche habile… Santana repoussa la tête de Brittany. Sentant que dans quelques coups de langues elle ne pourrait plus se retenir d'éjaculer dans la bouche de Brittany.

Brittany se redressa en se léchant les lèvres. Santana ferma les yeux. Immobile, elle essayait de se contrôler pour que son sperme ne se repende pas partout sur les draps. Brittany, qui était resté sagement assise sur ses genoux, regardait Santana pendant qu'elle méditait. Elle voulait tellement reprendre le gros membre dans sa bouche. Quand elle se sentit plus calme, Santana ouvrit les yeux et regarda Brittany, elle dit :

« C'est bon. Je pense que le lait est près. »

« Ouiiiiiii ! » s'écria Brittany en tapant dans ses mains.

Brittany d'elle-même se rallongea alors, les cuisses grandes écartées, toujours vêtu de son tee-shirt.

« Enlève-le. » dit San en montrant son tee-shirt.

Brittany obtempéra dévoilant ses petits seins ronds et fermes. Ses mamelons roses déjà serrés, bien que la jeune brune les ai pas encore touché.

Santana, qui s'était placée entre les cuisses de Brittany, les prit avec douceur dans ses mains. Brittany se mit à gémir doucement quand elle fit rouler ses mamelons entre ses pouces et ses index, écartant encore plus les cuisses si c'était possible.

N'y tenant plus, Santana déporta son attention sur la chatte de Brittany. Après avoir fait deux cercles autour de son clitoris, de deux doigts, elle écarta les plis du sexe de Brittany et plaçât son pénis juste devant son entrée. Elle vit le sexe de Brittany se contracter… sur absolument rien... Elle gémit en même temps que Brittany.

« S'il te plait … » gémit Brittany.

C'est tout ce qu'il faillait à Santana. Elle se mit à glisser son long , épais et très dure membre, qui avit maintenant sa pleine taille de huit pouces et demi, lentement en Brittany.

Merveilleux... Ce fut le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Santana. Brittany était tellement chaude, humide et serrée. Très serrée. Alors que Santana avait enfoncé un tiers de son pénis en Brittany, la jeune blonde se mit à couiner de douleur. Santana avança encore un peu. Là, Brittany cria et se mis à se débattre.

« Non, je ne peux pas, San…Ohh.. ! C'est trop gros...! »

Brittany avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec des garçons du lycée mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir sa chatte si écartée et étirée.

Seulement, Santana ne se contrôlait plus.

C'était la meilleure sensation qu'elle est ressentie de sa vie. Alors que Brittany avait ses mains sur ses épaules essayant de la repousser. Santana enfonça son long et épais pénis, d'un coup rapide et fluide jusqu'au plus profond de Brittany. Santana cria, comme Brittany, mais pas pour la même raison…

Le paradis. Le nirvana. Santana était au ciel, bien enterrée dans Brittany.

Brittany s'était crispée. Ses murs intimes se contractèrent autour de Santana.

Santana s'arrêta de bouger lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Peu à peu, Brittany se détendit. Elle se mit à embrasser doucement Santana du bout des lèvres.

Toujours sans bouger, cette dernière lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tu vois, c'est de cela dont ton minou à besoin. Etre bien rempli…jusqu'au fond. »

Brittany gémit. Et San commença à bouger doucement (ce fut de courte durée) d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Brittany bougeait ses hanches à sa rencontre criant elle aussi. Le rythme devint effréné alors que Brittany se faisait littéralement défoncer, les mains de Santana sur ces hanches, les cuisses écartées avec les genoux repliés vers le haut de son corps. Elle aurait bien refermé les cuisses mais maintenant, que l'épais membre la pénétrait violemment c'était un peu trop tard…

Soudainement, les muscles du minou de Brittany se contractèrent violemment autour du pénis de Santana. Alors que Brittany criait son orgasme.

Immédiatement, le gros sexe de Santana se mis à se contracter, émettant d'épaisses giclées de liquide chaud à l'intérieur de Brittany. Santana cria le nom de Brittany alors qu'elle connaissait l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie.

Après quelques instants, Santana se glissa lentement hors de Brittany et s'agenouilla. Brittany, était restée tétanisée. Les cuisses toujours écartées, ses mains reposaient de chaque côté de sa tête. Des rougeurs apparaissaient de part et d'autre de son corps. Sur ses joues, autour de sa bouche gonflée, de ses seins. Elle haletait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le regard de Santana se déporta sur son sexe. Un peu de son sperme dégoulinait lentement du sexe de la jeune fille.

Puis doucement Brittany ferma les yeux et se détendit pendant qu'elle poussait un soupir de soulagement. Allongeant les jambes, elle tendit les bras pour attirer Santana à elle. Santana se blottit contre elle, tremblante d'inquiétude quant à ce que pouvait penser Brittany de ce qui venait de se passer.

C'est là que Brittany pris la parole.

« Merci, mon minou n'a plus faim. Merci de l'avoir nourrit. Je ne mettais pas senti si apaisée depuis si longtemps. Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie, Santana. Je t'aime. »

Soulagée de toutes les façons possibles, Santana plaça un dernier bisou sur la tempe de Brittany. Puis s'assoupit dans les bras de Brittany en pensant que finalement, avoir un pénis occasionnel n'étais pas une si mauvaise chose.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tadaaa !**


End file.
